1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for safely storing glassware in storage cabinets of transport vehicles, such as campers, trailers, aircraft, and boats to prevent damage during movement.
2. Background Discussion
Those traveling in their recreational vehicles daily encounter the difficulty of preventing their glassware (glasses, cups, mugs, or any drinking container) from cracking or breaking. Typically, recreational vehicles have storage cabinets for glassware, but these cabinets are limited in size and their height is usually only six to eight inches. Moreover, these cabinets do not have devices which prevent the glassware from moving. Consequently, stored glassware moves within the cabinets when the vehicle stops or starts, banging against adjacent glassware and breaking.